The Monkey Pirate King
by FashionLuver98
Summary: You already know what this is so enjoy Jake's POV of the episode!
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys, i just watched the episode where Jake and the others get turned to babies and even as a baby, Jake is still in love with Izzy! I fangirled really. This took me so long to do so i hope you enjoy.

To Victoria: Yeah i heard about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Skully: all hands on deck! Ol' Soggybottom is here!

Ha Soggybottom. That's good Skully!

Cubby: Aw coconuts it's the Jolly Roger I bet Captain Hook is after our treasure again!

Izzy: And looking for a way to sneak into our hideout.

Jake: Mateys prepare for battle we have to protect our hideout! Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

During the whole set up I noticed Izzy grab Cubbys hand and let me tell you it took all restraint. SHES MINE!(me: Calm down he's with Stormy)

Jake: Ready the hideout defenses!

Both: yay hey!

Cubby: Water cannons coconut catapults!

Izzy: Rolling Barrels! Gooey guavas! Eww!

Cubby: The hideout is locked and secure!

Izzy: Everything we need to stop Captain Hook is a go Jake!

While I was talking,Izzy looked at me and she blew a kiss? And now I'm blushing.(me: That didn't really happen but it came to my mind and I liked it)

Jake: Good now let's see what that sneaky snake is up to.

Cubby: Hey I don't remember Captain Hook being so...(me: Did anyone else notice faintly Jake and izzy touched hands in this part?!)

Cubby: Hairy!

Jake: That's not Hook those are monkey pirates! And they've taken over the Jolly Roger!

Izzy: Shiver me hideout timbers! Someone is breaking in!

My poor beautiful Izzy is terrified.

Cubby: Uh oh Jake we've got company!

Yes cubby I know that! Sorry I got mad. I don't like to see Izzy so distressed.

We tried reasoning with them and of course since they're monkeys they threw things at us!

Jake: This way Mateys!

Izzy: *in thoughts* Jake is so brave.

If you're wondering how I know what she's thinking. She doesn't know that during the pirate genie time, Pip gave me the power to see Izzys thoughts.

Jake: We'll hold here once they run out of fruit we'll take back our hideout! If we can get to the hideouts controls we might be able to stop them!

Yeah guess how that went? It didn't go over well we got kicked out of our own hideout!

Izzy: Yo Ho no they didn't they threw us out of our own hideout?!

Jake: We're takin it back c'mon!

Smee: Ahoy sea pups!

What are they doing here?

Smee: What good fortune you're here.

Jake: Mr Smee?! What happened?

Smee: Those vastly pirate Monkeys tricked us and took our ship!

Jake: Let us help you down.

Hook: Captain Hook does not need rescuing especially from any puny pirates! Shove off.

I was just trying to help!

Jake: Ok but if you change your mind...

Hook: We will not!

Bones: We might!

Cubby: This is coconuts!

I was lost in thought. How did monkeys take our hideout?!

Skully:...look out!

Jake: Everybody grab hands!

I didn't hear what cubby said because I was staring at Izzy. My guess is she was hiding something. Why else would she put her hands just above her heart?

Jake: It's going to take more then a little water to stop us!

Skulls: How about barrels?

Izzy: Gooey guavas ewww run for cover!

Skully: That's it we gotta find a new island to call home!

Cubby: I'll start lookin.

Jake: No way we're leaving the hideout a Neverland pirate never gives up! We can sneak back in the hideout through Bucky's Grotto! It's time to kick King Zongo back to the jungle come on!

Later:

Jake: ok Bucky here's the plan. I want you to be ready because we'll be sending down some monkey cargo soon! This way crew and be on the lookout for pirate monkeys!

Later:

Jake: Zonko may control the hideout but we know where the secret hatches are. We just have to show them the way out.

Izzy: I get the feeling that King Zonko will go wherever his treasure goes so... Pixie dust away!

Later much later when Zonko is gone:

Cubby: Check it out everything is ship shape in the hideout again!

Wait what was that?!

Oh it's just Skully.

Skulls: Ah crackers I was only trying to protect my crackers in case King Zonko and his crew came back!

Cubby: Skully quit monkeying around!

Me: Ok guys I'm hungry so I'll see you tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys so here is Izzy's POV. Just to let ya'll know my writing will seem different within a few weeks because starting today i had Occupational Therapy to learn how to do things like, cook, tie my shoes, yes i cant tie my shoes, and other things so anyway tomorrow i am doing a sister/sister sofia the first fic so stay tuned for that.

To Jenny: Yes i will still be doing JatNP.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP if i did i would own Jizzy.

Skully: all hands on deck! Ol' Soggybottom is here!

Hahaha Soggybottom. That's good Skully!

Cubby: Aw coconuts it's the Jolly Roger I bet Captain Hook is after our treasure again!

Izzy: And looking for a way to sneak into our hideout.

Will he ever give up?

Jake: Mateys prepare for battle we have to protect our hideout! Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

During the whole set up I noticed Jake seemed tense, i wonder why?

Jake: Ready the hideout defenses!

Both: yay hey!

Cubby: Water cannons coconut catapults!

Izzy: Rolling Barrels! Gooey guavas! Eww!

Very eww!

Cubby: The hideout is locked and secure!

Izzy: Everything we need to stop Captain Hook is a go Jake!

While Jake was talking,I looked at him and I blew a kiss And now he's blushing. Hey i might be 11 but I do what I want.

Jake: Good now let's see what that sneaky snake is up to.

Cubby: Hey I don't remember Captain Hook being so... Hairy!

Jake: That's not Hook those are monkey pirates! And they've taken over the Jolly Roger!

Monkeys?!

Izzy: Shiver me hideout timbers! Someone is breaking in!

I'm terrified of monkey's i have a bad experience with them!

Cubby: Uh oh Jake we've got company!

We tried reasoning with them and of course since they're monkeys they threw things at us!

Jake: This way Mateys!

Jake is so brave. Little did i know Jake read my thoughts!

Jake: We'll hold here once they run out of fruit we'll take back our hideout! If we can get to the hideouts controls we might be able to stop them!

Yeah guess how that went? It didn't go over well we got kicked out of our own hideout!

Izzy: Yo Ho no they didn't they threw us out of our own hideout?!

Jake: We're takin it back c'mon!

Smee: Ahoy sea pups!

What are they doing here?

Smee: What good fortune you're here.

Jake: Mr Smee?! What happened?

Smee: Those vastly pirate Monkeys tricked us and took our ship!

Jake: Let us help you down.

Hook: Captain Hook does not need rescuing especially from any puny pirates! Shove off.

He was just trying to help!

Jake: Ok but if you change your mind...

Hook: We will not!

Bones: We might!

Heehee!

Cubby: This is coconuts!

Skully:...look out!

Jake: Everybody grab hands!

Oh no I'm wet! I can't let the boys see through my shirt because of this water! That invades my girl privacy!

Jake: It's going to take more then a little water to stop us!

Maybe for you, but not for me!

Skulls: How about barrels?

Izzy: Gooey guavas ewww run for cover!

Skully: That's it we gotta find a new island to call home!

Cubby: I'll start lookin.

Jake: No way we're leaving the hideout a Neverland pirate never gives up! We can sneak back in the hideout through Bucky's Grotto! It's time to kick King Zongo back to the jungle come on!

Later:

Jake: ok Bucky here's the plan. I want you to be ready because we'll be sending down some monkey cargo soon! This way crew and be on the lookout for pirate monkeys!

Later:

Jake: Zonko may control the hideout but we know where the secret hatches are. We just have to show them the way out.

Izzy: I get the feeling that King Zonko will go wherever his treasure goes so... Pixie dust away!

Later much later when Zonko is gone:

Cubby: Check it out everything is ship shape in the hideout again!

Wait what was that?!

Oh it's just Skully.

Skulls: Ah crackers I was only trying to protect my crackers in case King Zonko and his crew came back!

Cubby: Skully quit monkeying around!

Me: Ok guys its dinner time so i gotta go, bye!


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys i fell asleep last night so I couldn't upload again yesterday but anyway SeddiexAuslly's birthday present will be up either later or in a few days when i don't have a cold. YES I PREDICTED I WAS GONNA GET SICK FOR THE THIRD YEAR IN A ROW AND I WAS RIGHT! I'm at school right now and ITS NOT FAIR WHY DID THE ELEMENTARY AND MIDDLE SCHOOL GET TO DRESSUP AND THE HIGH SCHOOL GETS LEFT OUT OF THE FUN?! Anyway i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I's don't own it.

Skully: all hands on deck! Ol' Soggybottom is here!

HaHa Soggybottom. That's good Skully!

Cubby: Aw coconuts it's the Jolly Roger I bet Captain Hook is after our treasure again!

Izzy: And looking for a way to sneak into our hideout.

Jake: Mateys prepare for battle we have to protect our hideout! Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

During the whole set up Izzy grabbed my hand. Oh no Jake will not be happy about that. I'm gonna die!

Jake: Ready the hideout defenses!

Both: yay hey!

Cubby: Water cannons coconut catapults!

Izzy: Rolling Barrels! Gooey guavas! Eww!

Cubby: The hideout is locked and secure!

Izzy: Everything we need to stop Captain Hook is a go Jake!

I would like to make sure I'm not gonna die. So i turned and saw Jake blush? Dude what happened?

Jake: Good now let's see what that sneaky snake is up to.

Cubby: Hey I don't remember Captain Hook being so...Hairy!

Jake: That's not Hook those are monkey pirates! And they've taken over the Jolly Roger!

Ah coconuts!

Izzy: Shiver me hideout timbers! Someone is breaking in!

Run for your lives!

Cubby: Uh oh Jake we've got company

I could see it in Jake's eyes he was angry with me.

We tried reasoning with them and of course since they're monkeys they threw things at us!

Jake: This way Mateys!

I was too terrified to listen to anything.

Jake: We'll hold here once they run out of fruit we'll take back our hideout! If we can get to the hideouts controls we might be able to stop them!

Yeah guess how that went? It didn't go over well we got kicked out of our own hideout!

Izzy: Yo Ho no they didn't they threw us out of our own hideout?!

Jake: We're takin it back c'mon!

Smee: Ahoy sea pups!

What are they doing here?

Smee: What good fortune you're here.

Jake: Mr Smee?! What happened?

Smee: Those vastly pirate Monkeys tricked us and took our ship!

Jake: Let us help you down.

Hook: Captain Hook does not need rescuing especially from any puny pirates! Shove off.

He was just trying to help!

Jake: Ok but if you change your mind...

Hook: We will not!

Bones: We might!

Cubby: This is coconuts!

How did monkeys take our hideout?! They're monkeys!

Skully:...look out!

Jake: Everybody grab hands!

Whats wrong with Izzy?

Jake: It's going to take more then a little water to stop us!

Skulls: How about barrels?

Izzy: Gooey guavas ewww run for cover!

Skully: That's it we gotta find a new island to call home!

Aww coconuts!

Cubby: I'll start lookin.

Jake: No way we're leaving the hideout a Neverland pirate never gives up! We can sneak back in the hideout through Bucky's Grotto! It's time to kick King Zongo back to the jungle come on!

Later:

Jake: ok Bucky here's the plan. I want you to be ready because we'll be sending down some monkey cargo soon! This way crew and be on the lookout for pirate monkeys!

Later:

Jake: Zonko may control the hideout but we know where the secret hatches are. We just have to show them the way out.

Izzy: I get the feeling that King Zonko will go wherever his treasure goes so... Pixie dust away!

Later much later when Zonko is gone:

Cubby: Check it out everything is ship shape in the hideout again!

Wait what was that?!

Oh it's just Skully.

Skulls: Ah crackers I was only trying to protect my crackers in case King Zonko and his crew came back!

Cubby: Skully quit monkeying around!

Me: Ok guys I gotta go so I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
